Corps partagé
by Neyane
Summary: Conan a été tué par l'Organisation. Mais une sorcière propose de sauver son âme, si Ai accepte de l'accueillir dans son corps. Pas vraiment consciente de ce que cela implique, n'y croyant pas et prise par le temps, Ai accepte. Idée originale de Claude.


Salut !

Oui, je sais, vous attendez que je mette à jour mes autres fics en cours. Pardon ^^' Et j'y pense hein, ça se fait doucement (même si je suis clairement pas dans une période de forte productivité). Mais voilà, depuis que j'ai lu cette idée de fic de Claude dans le Cimetière d'histoire (qu'il m'a gentiment autorisé à utiliser), ça me trottait dans la tête, et j'ai fini par craquer, donc voici !

En espérant que vous apprécierez ! :)

* * *

 **Transfert**

* * *

-Appele une ambulance!

-C'est inutile. Il ne survivra pas. Ils ne pourraient pas le sauver, même s'ils étaient déjà là. Et même si par miracle c'était possible, ce serait encore pire. Il ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital, ils le retrouveraient et termineraient le travail.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen!

-Il y en a un, dit une nouvelle voix. Mais cela ne le guérira pas. Je ne peux sauver son corps, mais je peux sauver son esprit. Sauver son âme. Toi qui a abandonné tout espoir mais veut pourtant plus que tout le sauver, accepterais-tu d'en payer le prix?

-Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui, plus personne ne peut. Je lui avais dis de ne pas y aller, que c'était dangereux, mais comme d'habitude, il n'a pas écouté.

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Décide toi rapidement.

-Non, Akako, tu...

-Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, et ce garçon est trop faible pour décider, même si son esprit combattif répond pour lui.

-Faites le. Peu importe ce que c'est, si vous pouvez le sauvez, s'il vous plaît, faites le.

-Je te l'ais dis, je ne peux sauver son enveloppe charnelle. Et ce n'est pas gratuit.

-Akako, explique toi!

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Veux-tu vraiment le sauver, petite?

-Oui!

* * *

Douleur. Faiblesse. Il a été imprudent, encore, mais cette fois, aucune chance irréelle n'est venue le sauver. Même s'il s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir au peu d'énergie qui lui restait, parce que ses instincts de survie lui hurlaient de le faire, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, parce qu'il était ainsi, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps, malgré les voix qui lui donnaient la force de lutter pour rester en vie encore quelques secondes de plus.

Il voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il voulait dire tant de choses, à tant de gens, avant de mourir, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'arrivait plus à voir, il arrivait à peine à entendre les voix, et même s'il en reconnaissait certaines, il serait incapable de mettre un nom dessus. La seule voix qui lui était inconnue semblait surpasser les autres, lui donnant la force de tenir encore un peu avec une force qui lui paraissait surnaturelle.

Soudain, la douleur disparu, ainsi que le peu de sensations physiques qui lui restaient, comme si son esprit quittait son corps. Il voulu lutter. Il ne voulait pas mourir, même s'il était trop faible pour parler. Les voix semblaient toujours lui parvenir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elles étaient de plus en plus faibles, sauf une, cette voix surnaturelle qui devenait au contraire de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à devenir compréhensible.

 _Tu ne rejoindras pas l'autre monde aujourd'hui. Ton esprit va rester ici encore un moment. Mais si tu continue de lutter contre moi, je pourrais ne pas y arriver à temps._

Il essaya de se calmer comme il pouvait, dans cet endroit au delà des sensations et des mots, où il se sentait en dehors de tout, et surtout si vulnérable et fragile. Soudain, les sensations revinrent, il se trouvait à nouveau dans un corps physique, qui n'était pas en train de mourir. Mais ce n'était pas le sien, ni celui de Conan, ni celui de Shinichi. Mais c'était bien le corps d'un enfant... Avec un esprit d'adulte.

 _Haibara?!_

* * *

La sensation était vraiment très étrange et dérangeante. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa propre tête. Même si leurs âmes étaient clairement séparées, la sensation était nouvelle, mais surtout anormale.

 _J'aurais peut-être du dire non, finalement... Te laisser mourir à cause de ta stupidité... Après tout, je t'avais dis de ne rien faire de dangereux, et tu n'as pas écouté..._

 _Haibara, explique moi! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi... Pourquoi je suis dans ta tête?_

 _Parce qu'une sorcière m'a proposé d'accueillir ton âme. C'était le seul moyen de te sauver, même si ce n'est qu'en partie. Cela l'a épuisée. Elle est partie, les autres l'ont accompagnée. Je rentre. Je suis désolée, mais c'est mieux si personne ne sait que j'étais là quand Ils t'ont tué. Et je doute que tu aurais apprécié la vue de ton propre cadavre. C'était suffisament éprouvant comme ça._

 _C'est impossible..._

 _La preuve que si, même si je n'y croyais pas non plus. Maintenant, si tu pouvais essayer de te calmer, j'apprécierais. J'ai du mal à marcher._

 _Attends, je dois y retourner!_

Ai s'arrêta soudain en pleine rue, luttant pour garder le contrôle de son propre corps.

 _Kudo-kun_ , commença-t-elle mentalement d'une voix menaçante. _Tu t'es fait tu_ _er_ _en partie à cause de ta bêtise. Je ne ferais pas la même chose. De plus, cela pourrait mettre tout le monde en danger. Et si tu continue d'essayer de bouger mon propre corps contre ma volonté, je vais retrouver cette sorcière et m'arranger pour qu'elle accepte de mettre ton âme dans le corps d_ _e la première bestiole venue_ _._

L'esprit de Conan sembla s'apaiser, et la scientifique reprit sa route. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il lui semblait entendre le détective penser avec la voix de Conan, et non celle de Shinichi. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été tué dans son corps d'enfant? Et puisqu'il s'agissait de pensées, pourquoi avait-elle comme l'impression de l'entendre parler dans sa tête? Peut-être était-ce une forme d'illusion? Est-ce qu'elle était seulement certaine que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre n'était pas un rêve? Si tout n'avait pas paru si réel, si elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle était arrivée ici, elle aurait pu le penser, mais étonnament, elle ne doutait pas de la réalité de ce qui lui arrivait, ou plutôt leur arrivait.

En tout cas, même sans savoir en permanence ce qu'il pensait, elle pouvait sentir son esprit s'activer dans sa tête, probablement occupé à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, espérant sans doute encore plus qu'elle que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle le laissa faire alors qu'elle continuait sa route jusque chez le professeur, soupira sur le chemin.

Une fois arrivée, elle remarqua aussitôt que le professeur était absent. Un flot de panique traversa l'esprit des deux rajeunits, avant que plusieurs indices ne fasse soupçonner à Ai que le professeur avait profité de son absence pour aller à un fastfood du coin, déduction approuvée par Conan. Il n'y avait de toute façon aucune raison qu'il soit en danger.

En temps normal, Ai l'aurait appelé pour le confronter et lui demander de rentrer immédiatement, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle se contenta de lui envoyer un message pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Après tout, mieux valait qu'il reste au fastfood, il y serait en sécurité, peut-être plus qu'ici si elle se trompait. Et même s'il était inévitable qu'ils expliquent la situation au professeur, elle préférait retarder ce moment, pour avoir le temps d'accepter la réalité elle-même, et laisser le détective faire de même. Elle rangea son téléphone en soupirant.

 _Je suis désolé_ , commença Conan. _J'ai été stupide._

 _C'est dommage que tu ne le remarques que maintenant, détective._

Ils furent interromput par le vibreur d'un téléphone. Ai sorti le téléphone de Shinichi, et entendit, ou plutôt senti Conan s'exclamer dans sa tête :

 _Quand as-tu..._

 _Tu croyais vraiment que je le laisserais sur ton corps? Si la police l'avait trouvé..._

Alors qu'elle montrait à Conan des images mentales de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient, elle se figea en voyait qui appelait. Ran.

 _S'il te plaît, décroche!_ Supplia aussitôt Conan. _Shinichi et Conan ne peuvent pas mourir le même jour!_

 _C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé. On ne peut pas raconter ce qui s'est passé aux autres. Du moins pas à ceux qui ne savent pas déjà que Conan et Shinichi sont la même personne._

 _Non, je t'en prie! Cela attirerait l'attention des gens sur Kudo Shinichi, et Ils pourraient comprendre que je n'étais pas mort, et que j'avais rajeunis!_

 _C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas prendre l'appel. Je n'ai pas ton modificateur de voix, et on en a pas de rechange ici._

 _Tu mens. Tu as pris une partie de mes gadgets avant de partir, tu viens de me le montrer._

Ai grommela à voix haute.

-Pourquoi j'ai dis oui?

Elle répondit presque aussitôt en prenant une intonation légèrement différente.

-Parce que tu ne pensais pas que c'était réellement possible, que tu ne savais pas ce que ça impliquait, et que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

 _Ok, stop! C'est suffisamment agaçant d'avoir à partager mon corps avec toi, tu sais? Tu es dans ma tête, l'endroit le plus intime et privé d'une personne. La seule façon d'être plus proche serait de fusionner nos âmes. Je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir, même si tu es un imbécile, mais je ne veux pas donner l'impression de perdre la tête. Et c'est très dérangeant de t'entendre parler avec ma voix._

 _Pardon, mais on est seuls! Et quel est l'intérêt de m'avoir sauvé si je ne peux qu'être spectateur? Je ne peux vivre qu'en regardant les autres, en sachant que je vais leur manquer, que je ne pourrais plus leur parler. Je n'ai pas rajeunis cette fois, je n'ai plus de corps propre!_

Elle pouvait sentir sa détresse, une détresse qui égalait la sienne devant leur situation, peut-être même plus grande. Elle cligna des yeux, son regard se posant à nouveau sur le téléphone, lui rappelant l'appel de Ran. Elle avait été trop occupée à se disputer avec le détective et n'avait pas décroché à temps.

 _Bon. Je vais lui envoyer un message, ça te va?_

 _Je ne peux pas le faire moi même? Je veux dire, même si je fais ce que tu considère être une bêtise, tu pourras forcément le voir et m'en empêcher, maintenant._

… _Ok. Mais tu sais ce que j'en penses. On ne peut pas jouer à ce petit jeu pour toujours. Shinichi ne reviendra pas._

Elle sentit une forte frustration en réponse, et senti Conan prendre le contrôle de son corps pour envoyer son message tout en répondant à voix haute.

-Je sais.

Ai essaya de ne pas faire trop attention pendant qu'il envoyait son message, pour lui donner un peu d'espace et de vie privée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de relire avant de le laisser envoyer, pour être sûr qu'il ne dise rien de stupide.

Elle reprit le contrôle de son corps alors que son téléphone l'informait qu'elle avait reçu une réponse du professeur. Ai et Conan se détendirent tous deux en lisant. Visiblement, il allait bien et n'avait pas conscience des évènements de l'après midi. Ai senti quelque chose comprimer sa poitrinet et elle s'assit, soudain prise de vertiges.

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant? S'enquit Conan à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je devrais peut-être parler à Ran...

Ai se redressa brusquement.

-Non, surtout pas!

Sa voix résonna un instant dans l'immense pièce vide, avant qu'elle ne change à nouveau d'intonation alors que Conan répondait :

-Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir à nouveau... Oui, je ne reviendrais jamais tel qu'elle m'attends, comme je l'avais promis, mais... Je lui dois la vérité! Elle ne me croira peut-être pas, mais je m'en fiche!

La respiration de Ai se bloqua pendant quelques secondes, puis elle reprit la dispute dans son esprit. Leur esprit. C'était plus rapide ainsi, et elle avait moins l'impression de devenir cinglée, même si parler à voix haute semblait l'aider à réfléchir.

 _En quoi est-ce une bonne chose? Je suis d'accord pour t'aider à essayer de vaincre l'Organisation, surtout que tu ne pourras plus faire quoi que se soit de stupide dans mon dos, cela devrait réduire les risques. Mais ça... Cela ne la rendra pas encore plus triste? Si elle te croit, bien sûr._

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était risqué. Même si Ran lâchait le morceau par erreur, ce qui lui paraissait peu probable, les gens risquaient encore moins de la croire, et penseraient simplement qu'elle délirait à cause de la douleur du deuil.

 _Mais tu pourrais te déguiser en Conan, non? Tu l'as déjà fait. Ou te déguiser en Shinichi si tu prends l'antidote. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas pareil que si j'avais mon propre corps, mais ainsi, je pourrais quand même vivre et avoir l'impression d'être moi même, au moins pendant quelques instants et avec elle, même si tu es toujours là. Ainsi, je pourrais tenir ma promesse, même un peu, et elle n'aurait pas à perdre Shinichi et Conan pour toujours. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça._

Ai ferma les yeux, résistant à l'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait déjà fait, en se jetant dans la gueule du loup. Elle sentait qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, mais serait incapable de dire si c'était de son fait, celui de Conan, ou les deux.

Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant? Comment allaient-ils réussir à vivre ainsi sans devenir fous, ou donner l'impression d'être devenu fou? Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser totalement Conan mourir, et elle ne le regrettait absolument pas. Mais ce ne serait pas facile, c'était évident, et le poids de ce qui les attendait l'effrayait. Pas seulement car apprendre à cohabiter serait difficile, mais aussi car il leur faudrait expliquer quelque chose d'encore plus incroyable que le fait de rajeunir à certains, et aider d'autres à faire le deuil de Conan, sans pouvoir leur dire la vérité.

Penser à cela semblait suffire à épuiser Ai, en plus de ce qu'elle avait déjà traversé aujourd'hui. Elle senti soudain un regain d'énergie et de motivation, mais ce n'était pas les siennes, cela venait de l'esprit de Conan, qui semblait décidé et combattif malgré la situation.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà des idées pour gérer tout ça._

 _Oh? Tu t'attendais donc à devoir un jour partager le corps de quelqu'un d'autre pour échapper à la mort? Tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre!_

 _Barou, bien sûr que non! Mais je ne vais pas gaspiller cette nouvelle chance. Même si j'ai perdu mon corps, et que je ne le retrouverais sans doute jamais, même si je parviens d'une façon ou d'une autre à avoir mon propre corps, au moins je suis toujours là, en vie. Je peux toujours détruire l'Organisation, et je le ferais. Je ne peux dire à ceux à qui Conan manquera que je suis toujours là, mais on peut aider les DB à faire leur deuil. Et..._

Conan s'interromput pendant quelques secondes, et Ai se demanda comment il pouvait être si optimiste. Est-ce qu'il essayait de la rassurer et de se rassurer lui-même, ou ce qui venait de se passer avait-il simplement renforcé son envie d'en finir avec l'Organisation?

 _Et..._

La voix du détective, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, semblait moins assurée. Il reprit avec une émotion et une sincérité qui touchèrent d'autant plus Ai qu'elles ne les aurait jamais aussi bien compris et ressenti s'ils n'étaient pas en train de partager le même corps.

 _Merci._

* * *

 _ **Alors oui, vous aurez p't'être remarqué que la fic est pas notée "Complete", même si cette partie pourrait se suffire à elle même. C'est car j'ai d'autres idées d'OS, dans le même contexte que celui-ci, pour venir "compléter" cette fic, mais ça ne sera pas une fic longue à proprement parler, je ne sais pas si j'écrirais les dits OS, ni quand.**_

 _ **En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même. A bientôt!**_

 _ **(Ah, et oui, la sorcière en question est bien Akako de Magic Kaito, mais n'ayant pas lu MK, elle est peut-être un peu OOC ici. Pardon si c'est le cas).**_

 _ **Ecrit et posté le 06-03-2018**_


End file.
